dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kensei Amagiri/Relationships
Kensei has developed several relationships within the series. Amagiri Residence Claire Belial Kensei and Claire have shown to have a close relationship to where the latter view him as an older brother, which the former also reciprocated starting to treat her like a little sister. She was also one of the two people that he had taken care of on Hagun Island. Kensei cares about her to the point of being him being over-protective as he didn't want her to participate in the Gehenna Tournament knowing that her potential could attract the attention of others, which could lead to her being taken. Claire, on the other hand, has developed affection towards him beyond that secretly desiring for him to view her as a woman instead of a sister getting jealous when Alice or Hisui gets closer to him ironically acting like a sister. Alice Evangelista Kensei sees Alice as one of his closest friends and dearest loved ones as she lives with both himself and Claire in Residential Area A. Their friendship has developed for two years of living with one another as well as their loyalty toward one another. He has faith in Alice's abilities trusting her to be able to compete in the Gehenna Tournament to earn enough money for him, her, and Claire to live while leaving the latter to grow food with the rest of the kids on the island. Though, much like Claire, he is still protective of her as first noted as Kensei was angered about the fact that Mason had poisoned her using one of the plants of his Arbor Field. In Volume 2, Alice was among the two people including Hisui who jumped toward Kensei despite her weaker build showcasing the amount of compassion toward him after he was said to have been dead. She also has no trouble sleeping in the same bed as Kensei at times during either the day or night. Kibou Town Zane Wayland Zane is the best friend and closest comrade of Kensei. He has shown to has full trust in Zane as he believed that he could find a way for all of them to leave Hagun Island. Hisui During their first encounter, Hisui couldn't sense the slightest hint of malice from him unlike the other humans in the past causing her to use Senjutsu to sense even deeper into him causing her to be attracted to him. Through further interaction between them, Hisui has started to develop genuine affection for him as she hugs onto his arm whenever she sees him and even teases and flirts with him. Kensei sees Hisui as a trusted friend as he believed that she could heal Alice. Rui Kagami At first, Rui and Kensei have shown to have a close relationship. Angela Clark Maria Lancelot Layla Caldwell Iris Anna Clark Amagiri Clan Sakura Amagiri Kensei and Sakura have the typical familial relationship, with him loving his mother dearly viewing her as one of the most important people in his life. As his teacher in the Amagiri-ryū, she was strict with him a number of times, which though caused him to also develop a deep respect for his mother, as Kensei recalled all her lessons due to how hard she was on him as well as the good times that he enjoyed with her. Sakura was sincere and kind to her son viewing him as someone who could earn the honorary title of Kensei (剣聖, Sword Saint) in the future, which was his namesake as well as surpass her. Even if it meant sacrificing herself, Sakura would give her life to save her son as shown when she invaded Hagun Island to save him. Youkai Kunou Kensei and Kunou are rather close with one another, similar to Claire, Kunou views him as an older brother figure referred to him as "Ken-nii". Yasaka Gods and Buddhas Amaterasu As shown in their initial interaction with one another, Kensei has shown to have immense respect for her as their Chief-God. Though that didn't stop his desire to return to Hagun Island and save his friend after Amaterasu made it sound as if she wouldn't allow him to do so, to begin with. Sun Wukong Kensei has immense respect for Sun Wukong as shown in their official meeting with one another due to all of the heroic feats he accomplished in his lifetime. He also appreciates all the help that Sun Wukong had been whether it was saving his life from the malevolent youkai who had targeted him or agreeing to train him for a month so that he could save everyone back on Hagun Island. Xuanzang Sanzang Alongside Sun Wukong, Kensei has respect for Xuanzang due to all his past feats and is thankful for him tending to the injuries that he sustained on Hagun Island. This respect is shown as the former monk also taught him some things as a scholar outside of the martial artist that Kensei was learning from Sun Wukong. Dragons Yu-Long Both Kensei and Yu-Long have shown to be on friendly terms with one another as proven in several of their talks with one another. He also had no issue buying snacks for the Dragon King as thanks for letting him ride on his back around Japan. Sun Wukong also reprimanded him once after stating that Kensei has been hanging around Yu-Long for too long after he joked about their training session. Hagun Island Taro Aoyama Kensei has nothing but contempt towards Taro due to his overall nature and treatment of the people including the kids he subjugated on Hagun Island, as well as being the direct cause of his mother's death. Despite him being a normal human and cowering in front of him, he didn't hesitate to hit him using a senjutsu-infused punch damaging his internal organs and spirit. Hayashi Namikaze More so than even Taro, Kensei has contempt towards Hayashi die to him being the person who had caused his mother's death. This is shown as every time he hears or sees him, his emotions flares up toward pure anger and killing intent surprising his friends. During their fight, he didn't hesitate to take advantage of his honed/heightened to gain an advantage against him and didn't flinch when taking his life after hearing him reveal what happened to the corpse after he killed her. Underworld Old Devils Due to his personal morales, Kensei has nothing but disgust toward the Old Devils due to their selfish nature and their attitude toward Claire due to her lineage. Exorcists David Cerro Kensei disliked David the first time the two of them met due to the latter attacked Claire out of nowhere and even wounded her using Galatine. Freed Sellzen Much like, David, Kensei dislikes Freed for attacking Claire out of nowhere. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Relationships